天空 (Cielo)
by Isael
Summary: Luego de un fatídico y sobrenatural encuentro con un león tortuga, mi vida da un giro de 180 grados. Atrapado en un mundo nuevo donde la gente puede controlar los elementos, ¿qué puede aspirar un chico de 16 años más que a sobrevivir?. Self-Insert. OC x Ty Lee. Mi primer fic! Denle una oportunidad!


Sección de notas:

Hooolaaaa chicos y chicas! Cómo están? Este es mi primer fanfic y, para hacerlo especial, quise situarme a mi mismo en una de mis series favoritas: Avatar, la Leyenda de Aang. Quizás no sea la mejor idea del mundo, pero no he visto muchos fics de "Self-Insert" y decidí aportar al fandom con el mío.

Como es mi primer historia, sé que hay muchas cosas por mejorar, pero la verdad es que la trama que planeé para esta historia me gusta bastante y voy a tratar de darle continuidad de la forma más real y fiel a la serie posible.

Ahora, algunos puntos a aclarar.

Primero que nada, vamos a tomar esta historia desde el libro 2 Tierra, para que mi personaje —O sea yo xD— conozca a Ty Lee, Azula, Mai y los demás poco a poco. De hecho, tengo dos ideas para eso que voy a mencionar como posibilidades al final de este capi. Me gustaría que me digan cual de las dos es mejor (soy muy noob, lo sé T.T)

Ah, me olvidaba. Las parejas van a ser las mismas que en la serie, incluyendo Tian x Ty Lee, para no interferir en la trama... y porque me parece buena idea (?

 **/Disclaimer/ La serie de Avatar no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes ni cualquier elemento o trama que se incluya dentro de la misma. Por el contrario, esta historia y mi personaje o yo mismo me pertenece o... pertenezco, cualquiera sea el caso xD.**

 **UNA PESADILLA DE LO MÁS EXTRAÑA**

Nada. Eso era lo todo lo que podía ver. Un entorno negro como el espacio mismo que parecía extenderse infinitamente en toda dirección posible, impidiéndome ver o reconocer algo que pudiese revelarme el sitio en el que me hallaba inmerso.

Estaba claramente despierto, y... vivo, que era lo más importante. De hecho, si me concentraba, podía escuchar los pacíficos latidos de mi propio corazón, o el aire que en un principio creí inexistente en aquel páramo oscuro entrando y saliendo de mis orificios nasales. Mis párpados descendían hasta bloquear mis ojos y volvían a ascender de forma rápida, como si mi propio cerebro estuviese tratando de vislumbrar algo, algo que me diese una idea de aquello que yacía oculto en la negrura del páramo.

Sin embargo, nada se hizo visible en el largo rato que había pasado desde que me desperté en aquel lugar. Lo único que me daba cierta... tranquilidad, digamos —aún sin ser suficiente como para calmar mis preocupaciones y mi sed de respuestas— era sentir mis pies apoyados contra un suelo perfectamente liso y uniforme, sin ninguna imperfección o propiedad que lo clasificara como tierra, cemento o cualquier otro elemento del que estaba hecho un piso normal.

Después de algunos minutos llegué a la conclusión de que aquello se trataba probablemente de una pesadilla. Una muy extraña pesadilla en la que estaba totalmente consciente y en completo control de mi cuerpo... ¿Lo estaba o no?, me pregunté, para luego dar un temeroso paso hacia delante, o hacia donde yo creí que era adelante.

Y como tantas veces atrás en mi vida, logré dar aquel paso sin dificultad alguna, avanzando en la oscuridad que parecía interminable. Algo más aliviado, di otro paso, y otro, y otro, y de repente ya estaba caminando ligeramente en la misma dirección en la que creí había comenzado a moverme. Mientras avanzaba, mi mente trataba de encontrar explicación lógica que pudiese decirme cómo había llegado ahí — con cada segundo que transcurría, la teoría inicial de que aquel lugar había sido creado por mi cerebro como escenario para un sueño interminable perdía sentido. Generando una nueva duda que, de ser respondida, explicaría la razón de mi presencia en tal páramo.

Por lo que parecieron horas y horas me adentré en la oscuridad sin descanso, deseoso por encontrar algo, un indicio o señal que me sacara de la oscuridad envolvente. Pronto, la falta de luz comenzó a jugarme una mala pasada mientras caminaba por la negrura, haciéndome ver cosas inexistentes que, junto con el sonido de mis pasos y mi respiración, me tuvieron con los pelos de punta durante todo el recorrido.

Sin embargo, y cuando toda esperanza parecía estar perdida, mis ojos hinchados y cansados de tanta oscuridad vislumbraron un minúsculo punto blanco que se hacía visible en la distancia, resplandeciendo débilmente. Al principio, pensé que sólo se trataba de una ilusión como tantas otras había tenido, pero a medida que me acercaba a tal punto, noté que el mismo crecía notablemente — cuando me percaté de tal fenómeno, mis piernas ya no se movían. De hecho, parecía como si hubiesen alzado vuelo para cerrar la distancia que me separaba del primer indicio que había encontrado en horas.

Fue entonces que, luego de varios segundos de correr y correr, lo que al principio parecía tratarse de una luz se reveló a sí mismo como un hueco de mediana altura por el que mi estatura me obligaba a agacharme para atravesarlo... en caso de querer actuar de tal manera, claro está. Jadeante, detuve mi marcha y giré la mirada hacia atrás, en dirección a la envolvente oscuridad que se mostraba reacia a tocar aquel hueco luminoso que ofrecía un escape a ese páramo desolador e infinito.

"Bueno...", me dije finalmente, volviendo los ojos hacia la pálida luz blanca que emanaba del agujero en la pared negra. Mi cuerpo y mente parecían desesperados por escapar ese sitio, incitándome con rapidez a ponerme en cuclillas para ingresar en el único camino posible que —muy probablemente— me ofrecería las respuestas que buscaba. "No hay manera que vuelva por donde vine, y siento como si este túnel fuese la única manera de dar con alguien _o algo_ que pueda explicarme dónde estoy y como llegué aquí", tomé una pausa para darle un vistazo al pequeño túnel que conducía a sólo Dios sabe dónde. "Sep, túnel secreto será."

En menos de un instante, mi cuerpo se arrastraba por las entrañas del reducido hueco.

* * *

"Guau."

Sí. Guau. Eso fue lo primero que salió de mis labios en el momento en el que salí del túnel y me puse de pie en lo que parecía ser una pequeña isla desierta, con algunas palmeras sin cocos y arena poblando el suelo que no se extendía más de 1000 metros a mi alrededor en un círculo perfecto. Más allá, el horizonte presentaba un cielo naranja de atardecer con kilómetros y kilómetros de agua alcanzando distancias incalculables en todas direcciones. El Sol, omnipotente y enorme, ya se escondía al oeste, dándome a entender que pronto anochecería.

El páramo en sí era desalentador, pero el sonido de las olas chocando suavemente contra la costa y la brisa tranquila me brindaba una sensación de calma indescriptible. Y lo admito, prefería mil veces estar ahí que volver a ese mundo oscuro en el que había despertado.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, decidí sentarme en la cálida arena para trazar un nuevo plan de acción. Uno, que por ahora involucraba utilizar la madera de las palmeras para hacer una balsa y así embarcarme en un viaje sin retorno para tratar de encontrar la civilización.

"De acuerdo, primero debería encontrar algo con lo que cortar esos troncos. Aunque no creo que sea tan fácil como pa—"

" **¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso que mis orificios escuchan? ¿Acaso es un visitante, luego de tantos eones?** "

Para mi absoluta sorpresa y terror, una voz grave, ronca y profunda que hizo temblar el suelo cortó en seco mis palabras, provocando que mi cuerpo se pusiera de pie en un salto y girara en dirección del túnel por el que había entrado, sólo para percatarme cómo el mismo ahora ya no estaba. En su lugar, una palmera que me doblaba en altura se alzaba ante mí, bloqueando mi campo de visión por completo.

Llevé una mano hacia la parte trasera de mi cabeza, rascándome el cabello con bastante confusión. Mis ojos recorrieron el largo y ancho de la planta, en busca de quienquiera que había profesado tales palabras de reconocimiento por mi presencia. Sin embargo, ni en la base, ni en la copa de la palmera había alguien de quien yo podría haberme percatado de inmediato.

Confundido, giré la cabeza en distintas direcciones, esperando encontrar algo. Alguien. "¡Hooolaaaaa! ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Te escuché hablar hace poco!"

Esta vez la respuesta vino tan repentinamente como la interrupción anterior. " **Me alegra por fin escuchar a un ser** **inteligente** ", afirmó la misma voz de otrora, llenándome de una sensación indescriptible. Para que se den una idea, era algo parecido a la incertidumbre que uno siente ante ciertas cosas que le resultan extrañas. " **Ven. Acércate.** "

"Emm... ¿Dónde—?"

" **Sigue mi voz muchacho y me encontrarás.** "

Admito que sentí temor en un principio, y que mi primer pensamiento fue el de apartarme de la fuente de semejante tono. Sin embargo, tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer y no iba a perderme la oportunidad de obtener la información que estaba buscando.

Quienquiera que fuese, seguro tenía las respuestas que buscaba.

Con renovada decisión, rodeé la palmera y me encaminé hacia la punta de la isla, sorteando las pocas piedras que ocasionalmente amenazaban con hacerme tropezar. En poco tiempo, había llegado al borde de la costa norte, donde una gran piedra en forma de óvalo se extendía hacia delante, como si fuese una cabeza. A un costado, lo que parecía ser una superficie con rajaduras se revelaba levemente por sobre el agua.

Sin ningún mejor plan en aquel momento, opté por situarme en la superficie rajada, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras me daba vuelta y le echaba un breve vistazo a la pacífica isla donde sólo palmeras eran visibles.

Pero de mi anfitrión, ni rastro.

"¡Oi! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Dónde te encuentras?"

" **Pues, aquí mismo.** "

De repente, la superficie en la que me encontraba parado comenzó a elevarse en el aire, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que quedó suspendida a la altura de la copa de las palmeras más altas que la misma se movió diagonalmente, justo en dirección de la enorme piedra que se alzaba unida a la isla.

Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando por fin nos detuvimos.

" **Vaya vaya, jamás creí que encontraría** **a uno de tu especie en un océano tan alejado de los males que azotan el mundo constantemente** ", declaró la... la... bueno, lo que sea que fuese esa cosa. Con un simple vistazo, pude percatarme que su rostro se asemejaba al de un león de piel marrón oscuro, con marcas tribales, dos colmillos pronunciados que emergían verticalmente de su boca, ojos pequeños grises —comparados con el resto de su rostro—, una nariz amplia y de grandes orificios nasales, mejillas pronunciadas y una frente surcada por numerosas arrugas. Un poco más arriba, pude notar una gran melena cubriendo la cabeza del "ser". " **Aún así, debo preguntar: ¿Qué hace un ser humano tan joven por estos lares?** "

"Yo... Yo...", las numerosas preguntas que otrora hubiese muerto por preguntar ahora no conseguían escapar de mi garganta oprimida por el shock. No era miedo lo que sentía, sino más bien sorpresa. Sorpresa por la enorme criatura que me miraba desde arriba con grandeza y sabiduría, como si su mera mirada me transmitiera la incontable experiencia de semejante ser. "Yo no... ¿Q-Qué clase de criatura eres tú?"

La criatura pestañeó lentamente, muy lentamente; y sólo después de algunos segundos de aparente análisis, volvió a dirigirme la palabra. " **Soy lo que ustedes llaman un León Tortuga. Un ser más antiguo que el Avatar mismo.** "

"O-Oh...", murmuré de inmediato, tomándome un momento para procesar la nueva revelación. Era claro que, de donde yo venía, cosas como esta sólo podrían haber existido millones de años atrás. Aún así, ¡no se suponía que aún vivieran, ni mucho menos pudiesen hablar!. Pero, juzgando por todo lo que había transcurrido hasta entonces, supuse que ya nada debería sorprenderme. Por otro lado, la mención del tal "Avatar" me llenó de intriga, sumando a todas mis incógnitas una nueva pregunta que sentí era más importante que las demás. "¿Y quien es ese Avatar del que hablas?"

El león tortuga sacudió la cabeza con la misma velocidad en la que movía sus labios para hablar, y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en mi diminuto ser. Sus ojos ahora portaban un reconocimiento casi palpable; como si se hubiese percatado de algo importante. "... **Ya veo. Entonces, tú eres aquel humano cuya llegada había sido predestinada por los mismísimos** **espíritus** ", por un momento, y sólo por un momento, pude jurar que las comisuras de su boca se arqueaban en una ligera sonrisa. " **Es un honor conocerte, Tian.** "

Y así como la existencia de tal ser me había llenado de sorpresa y confusión, aquella afirmación sólo consiguió que tales sensaciones se incrementaran hasta niveles insospechados. Para colmo, el león tortuga me había llamado "Tian", un nombre que para nada se asemejaba al mío; de hecho, ni siquiera tenía descendencia asiática o de la clase de la que provenía tal nombre como para entender el significado detrás del mismo.

"D-Disculpa", lo último que quería hacer era enfadar a la bestia, pero la curiosidad e incertidumbre era demasiada como para que pensase siquiera en no contrariar al león, "pero mi verdadero nombre es—"

" **No importa cómo se dirigían hacia ti en tu vida pasada. Tu nombre es Tian, el cielo físico y espiritual del que todo surgió** ", prosiguió el león, interrumpiéndome, pero sin perder la paciencia en absoluto. O al menos, eso quise creer. " **Como dije antes, tu llegada a este mundo se vaticinó desde antes de los albores de los tiempos. Y justo a tiempo: El balance existencial de todo lo que conocemos está en peligro y, esta vez, ni siquiera el Avatar podrá restaurarlo por sí sólo...** "

Cuanto más me explicaba, más se cerraba mi mente. Todo lo que escuchaba carecía de sentido, de fundamento, y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía quien era ese Avatar en el que parecía centrarse toda la historia. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, me había perdido la explicación que prosiguió a lo último que mi confundida mente quiso creer.

Y, para bien o para mal, cuando salí de mi ensimismamiento, el león tortuga ya no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Sólo me miraba. Me observaba con ojos tranquilos pero comprensivos a la vez. " **Por lo que v** **eo tu mente aún no es lo suficientemente madura como para interpretar la voluntad de los dioses**."

Asentí de inmediato, desviando la mirada con algo de miedo y confusión. No entendía un comino, y eso no era lo peor. Oh no. "C-Creo que tomaría las cosas de otra forma si supiese dónde estoy y cómo llegué aquí..."

" **...** "

"..."

Pasaron varios minutos en los que no me atreví a apartar la mirada de la que ahora reconocía como una de las patas del león tortuga, temeroso de haber hecho enfadar a tal criatura con mi atrevimiento. Pero no pude evitarlo. Nada de eso me interesaba. Sólo quería satisfacer mi propia curiosidad, aunque ello sonase increíblemente egoísta.

Además, me resultaba muy difícil creer que todo esto fuese verdad, quizás porque mi mente volvía a plantearme la teoría de que aquello fuese sólo un sueño. Un muy real sueño del que pronto creía yo terminaría.

Sin embargo, no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

" **Bien. Que así sea. Esa y muchas otras preguntas te serán respondidas..."**

"¿D-De verdad?"

" **...A su debido tiempo** ", dijo el león, causando que mi mirada decepcionada se concentrara nuevamente en sus orbes grises. " **Así como también tu misión.** "

Ante aquello, no pude evitar arquear las cejas y ladear ligeramente la cabeza hacia un costado. "¿Misión?"

" **Eso y mucho más te será revelado cuando por fin hayas alcanzado la iluminación.** "

Y sin decir más, la otra pata del león se elevó repentinamente en el aire y se aproximó rápidamente hacia mí, con dos grandes dedos de garras puntiagudas pero sin filo haciendo repentino contacto con mi frente y mi estómago. "¿Pero qué—?"

" **Acepta mi regalo, Tian... y encuentra el camino.** "

Antes de poder tan siquiera reaccionar, una potente luz verde cubrió mi campo de visión, y pronto sentí como mis fuerzas se desvanecieron instantáneamente, provocando que perdiese la consciencia y cayera inerte en la rugosa pata del león que me sostenía.

La "pesadilla" estaba lejos de terminar.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Y... corten!

Hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo chicos y chicas. Espero que les haya gustado la idea y que dejen buenos comentarios que me ayuden a ser mejor en el futuro.

Como dije antes, tengo dos ideas para como seguir con la trama:

 **I)** Puedo hacer que Tian (yo de nuevo xd) conozca con Ty Lee primero. ¿Cómo? Ya lo verán. Si les digo ahora les spoileo el capítulo que viene jeje.

 **II)** Por otro lado, también puedo hacer que el protagonista sea capturado por Azula y sus compañeras. Más adelante se verá que pasa, pero les aseguro que habrá "interacción" de Tian con Ty Lee e.e ***** Sonríe pervertidamente *****

Ustedes deciden chicos!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!


End file.
